Rose Weasley et le spectre oublié
by districtzero
Summary: Nous sommes début décembre quand Rose Weasley va rentrer chez elle pour passer un week-end en famille. Mais un évènement sans précédent va empêcher tous les élèves de rentrer chez eux. L'annonce est une surprise, le Tournoi des Trois sorciers est là !
1. Chapter 1 : le grand changement

**Chapitre 1 : le grand changement.  
><strong>

Rose Weasley fermait sa valise avec hâte. Elle était heureuse de rentrer chez elle ce soir. Cela faisait deux week-end qu'elle n'avait pas pu y aller, étudiant pour ses futurs examens qui arrivaient à grand pas pour décembre. Un manteau blanc avait déjà recouvert le château et ses jardins. Le lac était gelé, mais hors de question de monter dessus, c'était trop instable. Il y a deux jours, un élève de Gryffondor avait voulu faire l'intéressant et la glace s'était rompue sous ses pieds. Sans l'intervention du professeur Londubat, l'élève serait certainement mort. Heureusement il se retrouvait uniquement avec une retenue. Rose elle, n'aurait jamais tenté de faire quelque chose comme ça ! Elle était trop réservée pour se donner en spectacle. C'était en fait, un savant mélange entre sa mère, Hermione Granger et son père, Ronald Weasley. Elle était aussi intelligente et douée pour les études que sa mère, à l'inverse, elle était assez suceptible et ne supportait pas les araignées comme son père. Jeune fille de fort caractère, elle ne restait pas moins réservée et rêveuse. Elle aimait lire, le Quidditch ? Elle préférait regarder les matchs, soutenir, que de jouer. En fait, elle n'a jamais été à l'aise sur un balai. Cette phobie remonte même à son enfance, quand elle jouait avec son frère Hugo. Dès son arrivée à l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne Poudlard, Rose Weasley avait été émerveillée. La magie ? Elle adorait ça et si elle n'avait été sorcière, elle aurait trouvé son existence inutile. D'ailleurs, quand on lui avait mit le Choixpeau sur la tête, la jeune femme était persuadée qu'elle allait terminer à Gryffondor. Après tout, ses parents étaient des étudiants de cette maison ? Mais non. Le Choixpeau hésita près de dix minutes, ce qui fit de Rose, l'un des chapeauflou * les plus longs de l'histoire de l'école. Entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor, ce fut finalement Gryffondor, mais à la fin, plus personne n'y croyait ! Plongée et perdue dans ses pensées, Rose avait laissé sa valise pour regarder par la fenêtre de son dortoir. Il neigeait à nouveau à flot. Des gros flocons venaient se poser contre la vitre pour fondre. Vivement qu'elle soit chez elle ! Un frisson lui parcourut le dos alors que la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir sur son frère cadet d'un an de moins qu'elle, Hugo. Ce-dernier était déjà prêt à partir !

- On y va ? demanda le jeune homme de seize ans, pressé de rentrer chez lui, visiblement.

- Oui. J'ai enfin réussi à fermer ma valise. Il va vraiment falloir que papa achète de m'en acheter une plus grande !

Rose sortit de sa ceinture, sa baguette magique. Fine et élégante, elle était faite en bois de charme, contenant une larme de licorne et très rigide. A l'aide d'un sortilège informulé et d'un geste précis, la valise se mit à léviter au dessus, suivant la baguette et Rose qui descendit les marches jusqu'à la salle commune. Tous les élèves ne rentraient pas le week-end, encore moins ceux de septième année comme Rose qui passaient leurs ASPIC cette année, mais elle avait réellement besoin de souffler ! Hugo s'approcha de Januari, sa petite amie depuis... Deux jours et l'embrassa. Rose leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Son frère devenait comme James Potter ! Un coureur de jupons qui pensait plus à se pavaner qu'autre chose. En parlant de James, ce-dernier arriva en courant, le souffle court, il lui fallu un moment pour arriver à articuler quelque chose.

- Le... Le... Le ministère est là. Nous avons interdiction de rentrer chez nous... arriva-t-il enfin à dire.

La stupéfaction se lisait sur tous les visages. Pourquoi le ministère était-il ici et pourquoi les élèves n'avaient-ils pas le droit de rentrer chez eux ? C'était incompréhensible. Rose haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Un doute s'installa dans son esprit. James Potter était un grand farceur en plus de collectionner les petites amies. Se pourrait-il qu'il fasse une farce ? Oui. Possible et à vrai dire, la sorcière ne voyait que cette explication. Elle était beaucoup plus crédible que celle que donnait James. James, un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, encore ici ? Oui. Cet idiot a redoublé sa septième année ! Ses ASPIC ont été très mauvais et il a voulu redoubler pour accéder à la formation pour devenir joueur professionnel de Quidditch. Il est vrai qu'il est doué, très, mais ses notes n'ont pas suivi, lui fermant les portes de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley qu'il voulait intégrer. Figure emblématique des Gryffondors, James s'était improvisé cousin très protecteur de Rose depuis son arrivée. Avait-elle besoin d'être protégée ? Non. Elle avança d'un pas, foudroya du regard son cousin qui avait enfin récupéré son souffle.

- James Sirius Potter, tu crois vraiment qu'on va gober un mensonge dans ce genre ? Pourquoi le ministère de la magie serait ici ? Et pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas rentrer chez nous ? On nous aurait forcément prévenu ! Tu ferais mieux d'étudier au lieu d'essayer de nous manipuler comme ça ! Dit Rose avec une extrême virulence, oui, les blagues de ce genre, très peu pour elle.

- Je ne mens pas ! On a tous rendez-vous dans la grande salle, prétexta James, vexé.

- Et moi, je suis la réincarnation de Merlin dans un corps de femme ?

- C'est très probable Mademoiselle Weasley, puisque votre camarade a raison.

Cette voix ! Elle était reconnaissable entre mille ! Sèche, stricte et claire à la voix, elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à la directrice, Minerva McGonagall. Cette-dernière se trouvait, en effet, plus loin derrière James et se dirigeait vers elle. Minerva semblait agacée, ça se lisait sur son visage et dans sa façon de parler. Elle protait un élégant chapeau pointu bleu marine et une robe longue de la même couleur. Sa baguette à la main, elle avait relevé ses cheveux avec son chignon classique et ses lunettes se trouvaient percher sur le bout de son nez. Quand la directrice arriva près des élèves, ces derniers reculèrent tous et le silence était pesant même. On sentait un profond malaise. Minerva dévisagea Rose puis les autres élèves avant de soupirer. Elle attrapa ses lunettes et les retira. Dans ce geste, on pouvait lire un signe de fatigue extrême.

- James a raison. Le ministre de la magie est là et il m'a demandé de vous interdire de rentrer. Je vous demande de tous enfiler vos robes rapidement. Dans vingt-minutes, vous devez tous être dans la grande salle. Aucun retard ne sera toléré.

Les élèves remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Du moins, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas en tenu. Les autres se rendaient déjà dans la grande salle. Rose resta muette. Elle fixait James. Attendait-il des excuses ? Il n'en aurait pas ! Elle détourna la tête pour aller se changer. Attention, la jeune femme appréciait son cousin, mais dernièrement, il ne cessait de la vexer en public, sur plusieurs choses, comme le fait qu'elle n'est eu aucun petit ami jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le genre de sujets qui la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise ! Et elle lui en voulait d'aborder toujours ça. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire, franchement, qu'elle n'est jamais eu de copain ? Déjà, Rose ne s'intéressait pas à ça. En fait, elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Mais c'était sa vie privée ! James n'arrivait pas à comprendre ça et ça commençait vraiment à bien faire.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la grande salle était pleine. Tous les élèves étaient là, curieux de savoir pourquoi on les avait convoqué comme ça. Sur l'estrade se trouvait la directrice. Elle fixait le ministre de la magie, Sven Müller. C'était un homme très grand qui en imposait. Les épaules carrées, le crâne légèrement dégarni et une barbe de plusieurs jours qu'il taillait à la perfection, Sven inspirait à Rose, la méfiance. Il lui faisait peur, encore plus depuis qu'il était devenu borgne suite à un accident qui avait fait la une des médias. Ca c'était passé il y a un mois environ, dans le département des mystères. Apparemment, on avait transporté un objet dangereux et le ministre avait perdu un oeil comme ça, sans plus d'explication. Rose n'y croyait pas. Bien sûr, on ne disait pas tous et là, voir l'oeil blanc traversé par une cicatrice, vestiage d'une entaille profonde, la mettait mal à l'aise. Sven portait un costume noir classique et sa voix grave résonnait dans toute la pièce. Près de lui, sur un socle se trouvait un objet assez gros. Personne ne pouvait dire de quoi il s'agissait puisqu'un tissu noir opaque le recouvrait. Tous les regards se portaient dessus. Le reste des enseigneurs se trouvaient au fond de la pièce, avec les aurors qui accompagnaient le ministre. Celui-ci avança et commença enfin à expliquer les choses.

- Je pense que vous vous demandez tous ce que nous vaut toute cette soudaine agitation, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, sachez que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, soit, jusqu'à demain, vous allez devoir rester ici, commença le ministre en passant une main dans sa barbe poivre et sel, en effet, le ministère de Grande-Bretagne a décidé de lancer officiellement le trente sixième tournoi des trois sorciers !

Un silence. Voilà ce qui répondait à la petite tirade du ministre. Comment ça, on lançait le tournoi ? Comme ça ? Rose fronça les sourcils et chercha du regard James qui était aussi surprit qu'elle. Par ailleurs, la dernière coupe avait eu lieu il y a longtemps et c'est Harry Potter qui avait gagné.

- Je sais que vous trouvez ça surprenant. D'autant que nous arrivons déjà au moins de décembre, mais cette décision a du se faire avec le temps. La coupe n'aurait pas lieu à l'académie Beauxbâtons comme cela devrait se faire, mais une nouvelle fois ici. Dès demain, les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons seront ici et le tirage au sort aura lieu. Tous ceux qui sont désireux de s'inscrire doivent impérativement avoir dix-sept ans et vous aurez demain, jusqu'à la soirée, pour déposer votre nom dans la coupe.

Sur ces mots, le ministre tira le tissu de l'objet qui se dévoila enfin. La coupe de feu se tenait là et un jet de flammes bleus sortirent de l'intérieur. Elle était prête à recevoir les noms. Rose était silencieuse. Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas s'inscrire. En fait, elle se posait plusieurs questions. Pourquoi une coupe maintenant et si vite ? Le ministre ne disait pas tout, c'était évident et la fatigue ainsi que la colère de la directrice était compréhensible. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui s'avança pour prendre la parole.

- La coupe est une compétition. C'est dangereux. Vous serez trois à être dans des épreuves très dangereuses. Ne prenez pas ceci à la légère, il y a déjà eu des morts. Alors si vous mettez vos noms, je vous demande d'avoir mûri cette décision. Sachez également que la saison de Quidditch est annulée, mais pas les examens qui sont décalés au moins d'avril.

James Potter grimaça immédiatement. Le Quidditch annulé ? Non ! Pas pour lui car il avait besoin d'avoir des résultats excellents cette année pour recommencer à postuler pour les Canons après la fin de l'année scolaire. La directrice les libéra et un troupeau d'élèves se dirigea vers la sortie. La plupart était heureux, ça allait les changer de leur quotidien, mais pas Rose. Elle s'approcha de son petit frère et posa sa main sur son épaule. Bon, certes, Hugo était plus grand qu'elle, mais elle restait l'ainée envers et contre tout !

- Ne demande pas que l'on mette ton nom à ta place.

- Je ne suis pas débile ! Je ne veux pas finir comme Cedric Diggory...

Cedric. A cette pensée, Rose se revoyait quelques années auparavant. Leur oncle, le légendaire Harry Potter leur racontait son aventure à la coupe après une demande récurrente de Hugo et la mort de Cedric avait laissé silencieux tout le monde. Oui, le tournoi était dangereux et d'ailleurs, Rose se demandait si Albus ou James allaient se présenter. James ! Il le ferait certainement... Albus non. Il était plus réservé. Oh James ne pouvait pas mettre son nom ! Rose écarquilla les yeux et se mit à accélérer le pas en cherchant du regard son cousin. Il devait certainement se vanter auprès des filles qu'il allait gagner la coupe ! Rose refusait de voir James dans ce tournoi ! Elle le chercha vivement du regard et se stoppa quand elle remarqua qu'on la fixait. C'était Scorpius Malefoy. Près de la porte de sortie, les mains dans les poches, il avait planté son regard perçant sur elle. Rose pouvait voir se dessiner un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Son père l'avait toujours mit en garde sur lui, comme James qui ne pouvait pas le voir et ceux, malgré les efforts de Albus qui le fréquentait de temps en temps, comme ils étaient dans la même maison. Rose restait là, au milieu de la foule à regarder Scorpius. Elle se sentait tétaniser, elle avait peur, mais peur de quoi ? Scorpius ne lui inspirait pas confiance et demain, on allait savoir qui seront les trois champions.


	2. Chapter 2 : ne mets pas ton nom

**Chapite 2 : Ne mets pas ton nom.  
><strong>

Le regard de Scorpius Malefoy était très perçant, trop même ! Au point de déstabiliser Rose qui n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard. Elle sentait la chaire de poule naître sur ses bras, hérissant ses fins poils roux. Scorpius était aussi grand que James, mais plus fin, sans pour autant être maigrichon, au contraire, il avait du succès même. Ses cheveux étaient le symbole de sa famille, blond platine, presque blanc et en arrière, sauf quelques mèches qui retombaient sur son front. Étrangement, quelque chose se dégageait constamment de chez ce sorcier, quelque chose de malsain, qui n'inspirait pas à la confiance et Rose ne se sentait pas en sécurité quand elle se retrouvait seule avec lui. Bien entendu, elle s'arrangeait pour que ça ne soit pas le cas, mais parfois, elle n'avait pas le choix. Souvent, Scorpius était à la bibliothèque quand Rose y était et elle sentait son regard pesait sur elle à chaque instant. Elle changeait aussi de couloir quand elle l'apercevait au loin. Est-ce de la paranoïa ? Rose ne savait pas vraiment, mais en tout cas, Scorpius Malefoy avait quelque chose de dérangeant, c'était certain ! Le regard toujours l'un dans l'autre, Rose se mit à sursauter soudainement quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers son frère.

- Ça va... ? Demanda Hugo, inquiet.

- Oui oui, répondit la sœur en regardant à nouveau vers les portes de sortie, personne. Il avait disparu.

- Bon et bien... J'entens déjà maman criait dans toute la maison en apprenant la nouvelle. Tu vas mettre ton nom dedans ?

- Tu es fou ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais je suis persuadée que James va le faire, je dois le trouver !

- Je l'ai vu sortir, mais il peut être n'importe où et puis, comme on reste ici ce week-end, tu dois faire ton rôle de préfète.

Rose avait complètement oublié ça ! Elle était préfète depuis sa cinquième année et cette année, préfète en chef avec Scorpius comme par hasard. Elle détestait les après-midi, un par mois, où elle devait se retrouver avec lui pour faire le point sur les préfets et les étudiants en général. Rose en oublia James pour se diriger vers les élèves de la maison Gryffondor. Elle devait les ramener dans les dortoirs. Son lit, elle en rêvait tiens. Ce n'est pas pour rien que quelques heures après tous ces chamboulements qu'elle se trouvait dedans, dormant comme un loir.

Le lendemain, Rose avait tressé ses cheveux roux. Contrairement à ceux de sa mère qui étaient crépis, les siens étaient assez lisses. La tresse descendait entre ses omoplates. Une fois prête, elle descendit de son dortoir pour voir son frère avec sa copine ! Ah ! Elle ne supportait pas de les voir dans le canapé près de la cheminée à se bécoter à longueur de journée. Sans prendre la peine de leur accorder un instant d'attention, Rose traversa la pièce et sortit de la salle commune rapidement. En descendant les marches, Rose pensait au tournoi. Difficile de ne pas y penser puisque dès ce soir, on saura les noms des trois champions. Champions ! Une blague. Rose les considérait plus comme des fous et elle n'avait toujours pas pu voir James pour le supplier de ne pas mettre son nom, en vain. Si James voulait mettre son nom, il le ferait. Il était si entêté ! Ce genre de comportement rendait folle la jeune femme et elle devait en parler à quelqu'un, sa mère ! Elle savait l'écouter comme il fallait. D'ailleurs, avant de se préparer ce matin, Rose avait écrit une lettre et elle comptait envoyer sa chouette effraie pour communiquer et expliquer la situation, même si elle se doutait qu'on avait déjà prévenu les parents sur le tournoi pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

Rose ouvrit les portes qui donnaient à la cour intérieur. Il était encore très tôt, un peu moins de dix heures et bientôt, les élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang seraient ici. Cette idée n'emballait pas Rose étrangement. D'habitude, la coupe était un évènement important, très apprécié, mais depuis qu'elle était au courant pour la dernière coupe, celle de son oncle Harry Potter, elle voyait ça comme un porte-poisse, oui, c'est ça ! Dehors, il faisait très froid et un vent glacial soufflait ! Rose enfonça encore plus son bonnet rose pale sur sa tête pour protéger ses oreilles. Elle avait prit soin de choisir l'écharpe de sa maison qui tenait bien chaud, ainsi qu'une veste pourpre, une paire de gants épais de la même couleur et un jean noir avec des bottines fourrées, noires également. En avançant dans la neige, la sorcière pouvait entendre la neige craquelait et le bout de son nez devenait rouge. Vivement qu'elle arrière à la vollière ! La tour s'élévait au loin d'ailleurs et Rose commença à grimper les marches doucement, pour ne pas glisser. Arrivée en haut, elle trouva sa chouettes dans sa cage. En l'ouvrant, l'animal manqua de la mordre.

- Hé ! Ma belle... Je sais, tu n'aimes pas être enfermée, mais là, tu vas devoir voler pour moi.

La jeune femme sortit un biscuit qu'elle tendit à sa chouette qui le goba puis lui donna la lettre. L'animal la prit dans son bec et comme réponse, se mit à battre des ailes, heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait enfin bouger ! Rose lui caressa le pelage et la laissa partir. Sa chouette, Athéna, était un cadeau de son oncle lors de sa première entrée à Poudlard. Fidèle, mais caractérielle, elle remplissait toujours ses objectifs. Athéna passa par la fenêtre et déploya ses ailes, s'envolant dans le ciel. Rose la regarda s'éloigner et rapidement, son animal était plus qu'un petit point dans un ciel gris. En descendant les marches pour se retrouver dans la cour, Rose entendit des rires au loin. Elle vit un couple plus loin, un groupe d'amis encore et quelqu'un de seul qui était sur un banc, silencieux. Même de loin, Rose le reconnaissait. Sans attendre, elle vint prendre place à ses cotés.

- Tu as toujours aimé le froid... Murmura-t-elle.

- Et toi, non. Qu'est ce qui t'as fais sortir ? Répondit le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle.

- Ma chouette. Albus, tu m'as manqué ! Lança Rose en le serrant contre elle.

Albus rigola à son tour et répondu à son étreinte. Contrairement à son frère, Albus Severus Potter était beaucoup plus réservé et discret. Il n'aimait pas s'afficher en public et était un élève brillant. Gentil et attentionné, on pouvait se demander si parfois, il était réellement le frère de James tellement ils étaient différents. Non pas que James soit méchant, loin de là, mais vraiment à l'opposé de son frère cadet. Albus n'oserait jamais parler du célibat permanent de Rose par exemple. Lui aussi en souffrait, mais des filles de sa maison lui tournaient autour, seulement, il ne leur accordait pas d'intérêt. En rentrant à Hogwarts, la plus grande peur de Albus était d'être à Serpentard et quand le Choixpeau hésita, il trancha pour cette maison ! James se trouva vexer et encore aujourd'hui, il cherche à rabaisser son frère. Cette rivalité passait par dessus la tête de Rose qui n'en comprenait pas l'intérêt. Physiquement, Albus était plus petit que son frère, moins costaud, mais tout aussi beau. Ses cheveux noirs descendaient sur son front et lui donnaient un charme particulièrement ténébreux. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques et on pouvait se noyer dans cette mer d'émeraude. Non, Albus était vraiment très beau, mystérieux à sa façon.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Albus de sa voix douce.

- J'ai vu mieux. Je devrais être chez moi... Que penses-tu de cette histoire ?

- Que je ne vais pas mettre mon nom. Le ministre, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, papa encore moins.

- Tu as raison, affirma Rose avant d'enchérir, ton frère va vouloir participer, tu crois ?

- Bien sûr ! Ça ne fait aucun doute. Enfin, hier, je l'ai croisé rapidement et il était furieux pour la saison de Quidditch. Je suis déçu pour lui, il a redoublé pour ça et là, on lui ferme les portes...

- Il sera prit. Il a beau ne pas être bon pour les études, il est le meilleur attrapeur que je connaisse ! Avoua la jeune femme avec enthousiaste.

- Tu dis ça, mais tu es une cancre pour ce sport, répliqua Albus en gloussant.

- Hé !

Rose attrapa un peu de neige au sol et lui envoya à la figure. Albus rigola et hurla au contact du froid avant de se venger en lui envoyant à son tour de la neige sur le bonnet. Ils continuèrent leur petite bataille quelques instants avant qu'un bruit assourdissant les ramenèrent à la réalité. Rose se redressa et secoua la neige sur ses vêtements suivie par Albus.

- Ça venait du lac, lança Rose en se dirigeant vers le grand pont en bois.

- Oui.

Le pont en bois. On avait la meilleure vue pour le lac à part du haut des tours. Rose se précipita et se pencha pour regarder le paysage. Albus était là aussi et ensemble, ils purent constater un immense bateau en bois où la tête de proue était un dragon, un Boutefeu Chinois était là, venant de sortir de l'eau. La glace brisée coulait dans l'eau et de la gueule du dragon en bois, des germes impressionnants de feu sortirent pour dessiner dans le ciel, le symbole de l'Institut Durmstrang, un dragon de profil. Rapidement, plusieurs élèves rejoignirent Rose et Albus sur le pont et les fenêtres étaient pleines de curieux.

- Là haut ! Hurla un élève de Serdaigle en montrant du doigt, des points se rapprochaient.

Rose fronça les sourcils essayant de voir mieux et rapidement, les points devenaient des ailes, les ailes de chevaux ailés, les chevaux ailés, des licornes ailées poussant des carrosses avec une élégance incroyable. Le charme incontestable des étudiantes de l'Académie Beauxbâtons ! Alors que les carrosses passèrent sous le pont, on pouvait entendre des chants mélodieux d'oiseaux. Rose tourna simultanément la tête vers les carrosses qui allaient atterrir plus loin et l'imposant navire qui s'approchait du bord. Maintenant, c'était sûr, le tournoi n'était pas une blague du ministère et de son ministre sordide, mais bien une réalité. Rose était apeurée et pas excitée comme la plupart des élèves autour d'elle. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Une main attrapa la sienne, malgré le gant, elle savait qui essayait de la réconforter. Albus. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ils échangèrent un sourire silencieux, entre tout le flot d'élèves sur le pont qui parlait à voix haute. Rose n'était pas seule, elle pouvait compter sur son cousin, pour toujours !

L'après-midi fut rempli de surprises en tout genre ! Les élèves des autres écoles étaient restées dans une aile du château, isolés. D'après Hugo, on allait pouvoir les voir que dans la soirée, pendant ce temps, ceux de Poudlard avaient un délai pour mettre le nom. En effet, la grande salle était divisée en trois temps. Le début d'après midi avait été réservé pour les élèves de Beauxbâtons, pour ceux voulant s'inscrire, de quinze heures à dix-sept heures, les élèves de Durmstrang avaient eu la salle pour eux et désormais, c'était au tour des étudiants de Hogwarts. Le repas était retardé pour vingt et une heure et on découvrirait après quoi, les trois champions. Rose était dans la pièce. Elle se tenait à l'écart, à la table des Gryffondor entrain de grignoter un biscuit au chocolat et de lire un manuscrit parlant des sortilèges de guérison. La médicomagie ! Voici un domaine qui l'intéressait, cependant, elle prêtait une oreille attentive aux sorciers et sorcières qui venaient déposer leurs noms. Une limite d'âge avaient été aposée autour de la coupe où des flammes impressionnantes sortaient. Ainsi, seuls les individus ayant dix-sept ans minimum pouvaient venir y glisser son nom. Pour l'instant, un élève de Poufsouffle était venu, Tobias McFallow, ainsi que deux Serdaigles, Catherina Smith et Priam Blackburn. De nombreux élèves de la maison Serpentard étaient venus en fanfaronnant, mais pas Scorpius, ni James. Au moins une vingtaine de noms avaient été déposés par ceux de Poudlard, mais pas des proches de Rose et elle était soulagée. Puis, à la table des vert et argent, Scorpius Malefoy se leva enfin. Il portait sa chemise blanche, sa cravate était légèrement desserrée et il avait retroussé ses manches. Le jeune homme glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour retirer les quelques mèches rebelles de devant son front. Dans sa main droite, il tenait un bout de papier. Hm. Rose resta perplexe. Ainsi, Scorpius allait tenter sa chance ? Des acclamations de la part de ses camarades se firent entendre et tous les regards partirent sur lui. Albus au loin, ne disait rien. Comme sa cousine, il n'aimait pas ça. Scorpius passa la limite d'âge et se pencha pour mettre le mot. Au moment de le lâcher , son regard si intrigant se planta sur la petite Weasley. Cette-dernière resta muette, sa gorge sèche, elle tremblait un peu jusqu'à voir le papier disparaître et Scorpius ? Retourner à sa place sans la lâcher du regard, encore un sourire sur le bord des lèvres. Décidément, ce garçon ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance !

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent sur James Potter. Il était accompagné de plusieurs filles et garçons qui chantaient à sa gloire. James avait dans sa main un papier qu'il tendait. Non ! Rose fronça les sourcils et referma son livre immédiatement. Il n'allait pas faire ça ! Le tournoi des trois sorciers était connu pour être dangereux et le dernier avait laissé un mort ! Décidée à empêcher sa, Rose engloutit son biscuit et se leva pour rattraper son cousin. Elle se plaça devant lui et la limite d'âge.

- Un problème, Rose ? Questionna James, tout en arquant un sourcil d'incompréhensible.

- Oui ! Parfaitement. Tu ne vas pas mettre ton nom dans cette coupe ? Tu n'es pas aussi stupide que ça pour le faire ? Dit la sorcière, en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine pour lui donner un air plus sévère.

- Hm... Laisse moi réfléchir euh... Hm... Et bien si !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Ni plus ni moins pour gagner, répondit le fils ainé Potter en pouffant de rire suivi par sa bande.

- Ah, pour gagner. Donc ton père a gagné la dernière édition et c'est bien ? Il a gagné, mais il y a tout de même eu un mort, enfin, ça on a tendance à l'oublier.

Un silence de mort s'était installé dans la grande salle. Rose angoissait, elle n'aimait pas être le centre des attentions, tout l'inverse de James et puis... Elle sentait le regard pesant du fils Malefoy sur elle, mais elle tentait de ne pas y prêter attention.

- Je vois. En gros, tu as peur pour un type qui est mort à cause d'un mage noir que mon père a éliminé ? Je vois, tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est mignon. Tu ferais mieux d'essayer de te trouver un copain au lieu de ça.

- Espèce de crétin ! Un troll serait beaucoup plus intelligent que toi ! répliqua immédiatement Rose, les joues colorées de honte.

- Je vais gagner ! Je suis le fils de l'élu ! hurla le garçon, agacé aussi.

- Tu n'es rien du tout ! Le fils de rien du tout ! Ton père a été l'élu pas par choix, mais par obligation ! Si il avait pu, je suis persuadée qu'il n'aurait pas vécu tout ça. La mort de ses parents, la mort de son parrain, de ses proches ! Tu veux risquer ta vie pour quoi hein ! Un jeu débile ! Tu feras la une de la Gazette une semaine à peine et c'est tout ! Et encore pour ça, il faut gagner. Ton niveau scolaire ne joue pas en ta faveur.

- Retire ça ! beugla James en sortant sa baguette ce qui fit se lever Albus immédiatement.

- Non. Tu es incapable de comprendre quelque chose James Sirius Potter. Tu portes les noms de deux sorciers morts que ton père a perdu en étant l'élu. Au lieu de donner un sens à ça, tu préfères risquer ta vie ! lança Rose, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu es simplement jalouse parce que tes parents n'ont jamais eu la place que mon père a eu !

- Je ne suis pas jalouse, je suis simplement déçue de voir à quel point tu es descendu bien bas...

Sur ces mots, Rose se sentit prête à craquer. C'était trop ! Elle plissa les yeux. Qu'il aille donc mettre son nom dans cette fichue coupe ! Elle s'en fichait, ou elle essayait de se persuader du contraire. Elle bouscula James pour courir vers la sortie. Albus essaya de l'arrêter, mais elle le repoussa aussi. Non, elle voulait être seule. Sitôt elle sortit de la grande salle qu'elle entendit les acclamations des amis de James. Le nom était dans la coupe. Rose n'eut pas la force de marcher jusqu'à son dortoir, elle s'arrêta au second étage, dans un couloir vide et se laissa glisser contre la parois du mur pour éclater en sanglot, dans le secret le plus total.


	3. Chapter 3 : les trois champions

**Chapitre 3 : les trois champions.  
><strong>

Jusqu'au soir, Rose Weasley était introuvable. Elle avait passé sa journée dans la salle sur demande et même Albus n'était pas venu, non pas qu'il ne savait pas où la trouver, mais simplement qu'il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. A sa place, il s'était disputé avec son frère en privé et ils avaient failli en venir aux mains, par chance, non, mais James en tirait une sacrée couche ! Il refusait d'entendre raison. Aussi têtu que ses parents. Ça au moins, il en avait hérité, mais c'était un mauvais côté, oh que oui ! Alors que la soirée approchait à grands pas, Rose n'avait aucune envie de descendre. Elle était dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit. Elle se fichait bien des élections des trois champions et si James se trouvait dedans et bien, bien fait pour lui ! Scorpius n'avait pas sa place, il pouvait lui arriver malheur. Rose ouvrit les yeux. Scorpius... Elle revoyait son sourire narquois, sa démarche qui montrait qu'il était sûr de lui, toujours et le mystère qui planait autour de lui. Rose était perdue, simplement. Cette journée avait été trop forte en émotion. Elle serra la couverture fort dans sa main avant d'entendre le grincement de la porte d'entrée, dos à elle. Les yeux clos, elle reconnue à la démarche féline et légère qu'il s'agissait d'une fille et pas n'importe laquelle, un autre chapeauflou comme elle.

- J'arrive... Lança Rose d'une voix pratiquement inaudible.

- James a été monstrueux avec toi ! Albus lui a dit et moi aussi... Je suis désolée, sincèrement, répondit une voix cristalline, l'air gênée.

- Lily, commença la rousse en se redressant de son lit les yeux gonflées pour avoir trop pleuré, tu n'es pas responsable du comportement monstrueux de ton frère.

- Oui je sais, mais... Je crois qu'il fait ça parce que la saison de Quidditch est annulée. Si il gagne le tournoi, il se dit sûrement que même si il n'y a eu de Quidditch cette année, il sera prit, car il sera le champion.

- C'est ridicule de penser comme ça !

Rose resta un moment silencieuse à fixer Lily. Lily Luna Potter était différente physiquement de ses deux frères. Elle avait des cheveux soyeux et roux comme sa mère, des yeux bruns et grands, très expressifs. Plutôt petite, elle adorait également le Quidditch, mais elle rêvait d'enseigner ! Oh oui. Elle se voyait très bien derrière un bureau à apprendre. Les sortilèges étaient sa matière favorite avec la métamorphose. D'ailleurs, la directrice lui donnait des cours privés depuis deux ans, après avoir pu voir elle-même, les talents stupéfiants de la sorcière. Lily était aussi douce et avenante. Elle détestait faire du mal aux autres, ne serait-ce qu'à un malheureux gnome. Gentille, trop peut-être, elle n'en restait pas moins méfiante envers certaines personnes. Et quand Rose avait un vilain coup de blues, Lily était toujours là pour la réconforter. Quelque part, la jeune femme se sentait toujours redevable envers sa cousine pour le soutien qu'elle lui offrait sans jamais rien demander en retour. La générosité et le coeur sur la main, c'était ça, Lily Potter.

- Je ne veux pas savoir si son nom va sortir de la coupe, dit Rose en brisant le silence.

- Tu dis ça, mais si son nom sort, tu seras la première à le soutenir et lui offrir tes conseils, répliqua immédiatement la plus jeune des deux rousses.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! Quand tu lis en moi comme dans un livre.

- Pense à installer un verrou. Je t'attends, on part dans dix minutes.

Lily referma la porte avec douceur, comme toujours. Rose avait un sourire sur les lèvres, léger certes, mais un sourire. Oui, son amie lui remontait le moral, toujours. Le temps de se changer, de remettre en place ses cheveux et de cacher ses pleures avec du maquillage du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Rose rejoignit la petite Potter en bas. Elles étaient seules. Apparemment, tout le monde s'était rendu en avance dans la grande salle pour être aux premiers rangs pour les élections des champions et la parade de chaque école. Tout ceci n'emballait pas Rose, non, elle n'aimait toujours pas ça, mais essaya de cacher sa mauvaise humeur pour Lily qui elle, avait hâte de voir les parades. Une fois dans la grande salle, les deux élèves de Gryffondor se glissèrent à leur table, tout au bout. Rose attrapa un bout de pain et le grignotta. Elle n'arrivait pas à avaler autre chose. Au loin, James Potter était là, entrain de montrer ses muscles et de fanfaronner. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et chercha du regard Albus à la table des Serpentard, une nouvelle fois, Scorpius la regardait, mais cette fois, il détourna les yeux rapidement quand la directrice s'avança vers les élèves. Elle portait cette fois-ci, une robe noire et aucun chapeau. Sa voix résonna dans la pièce, rappelant l'intervention du ministre un jour plutôt.

Le moment que tout le monde attendait est enfin arrivé, commença Minerva la voix assez sèche visiblement pas emballée par ses propres mots, ce soir, nous allons tous découvrir qui seront les trois champions pour le tournoi des trois sorciers. Mais avant, je vous demande de faire un accueil comme il se doit à l'Académie Beauxbâtons et à l'Institut Durmstrang.

Dès que Minerva McGonagall termina sa phrase, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand et Rose sursauta comme beaucoup, de peur. D'un coup, des élèves portant chacun une grosse veste fourrée et un bonnet arrivèrent dans la grande salle. L'air fermé et mauvais, les étudiants de Durmstrang faisaient froid dans le dos rien qu'à voir ! Ils avancèrent rapidement, l'un d'entre eux exécuta un saut en avant, un salto et fit apparaître un sceptre dont la tête représentait un dragon. Il fit un mouvement rapide et au dessus de tout le monde, le crâne d'un dragon enflammé se matérialisa et cracha du feu en l'air. Plusieurs cris de stupéfaction et de peur se firent entendre. Neville Londubat à sa place, tomba même au sol. L'élève de Durmstrang qui avait fait ça se redressa et jeta son bâton en l'air qui se divisa en deux pour retomber dans les mains de deux autres étudiants. Chaque bâton avait, au bout, une tête en forme de dragon et cette fois-ci, deux dragons en feu se mirent à voler. Tout en zigzaguant, les dragons crachèrent des germes de flammes qui formaient une phrase dans les airs, les trois préceptes de l'Institut Durmstrang, à savoir : éducation, force et pouvoir. Au la fin, le groupe d'une vingtaine d'élèves forma une ligne droite devant la coupe et la table des enseignants. L'un d'entre eux s'avança, plus mâture et plus fort et claqua ses mains entre elles. Au plafond, les dragons disparurent et à la place, des petites étoiles de feu, semblables à des flocons retombèrent sur tous les sorciers dans la pièce, se dissipant rapidement. Le final était franchement magnifique.

- C'est vraiment beau, lança Lily à Rose qui opina pour approuver.

- J'ai hâte de voir ce que nous réserve les élèves de Beauxbâtons.

Et Rose allait être servie ! Sans attendre un instant, les portes qui s'étaient refermées s'ouvrir à nouveau et une dizaine de colombes s'envolèrent et formèrent un cercle dans les airs. Rapidement, les étudiantes de Beauxbâtons s'élancèrent dans la grande salle les unes derrière les autres. Elles portaient tous la même tenue, un tailleur bleu clair avec un petit couvre-chef où des plumes blanches dépassaient. Les élèves de l'Académie étaient très belles et on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les regarder, c'était étrange même. Rose laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise quand les colombes descendirent en pique au sol. Devant les enseignants, une élève de l'académie sortie sa baguette et sans un mot, fit un geste précis. Du bout de la baguette magique sortie rapidement un filet de lumière bleutée qui zigzaguait au dessus de la table des professeurs pour écrire Beauxbâtons. Les étudiantes s'étaient placés au centre de celle qui avait lancé le sort et en retirant toutes ensembles leurs chapeaux, des colombes volèrent à nouveau en chantant une douce mélodie. C'était moins impressionnant que Durmstrang, mais plus classe, plus harmonieux oui. Les élèves de Poudlard acclamèrent la prestation. Deux tables avaient été ajoutés pour les deux écoles présentes. Rose appréciait énormément les colombes, les oiseaux en général et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu en prendre une dans ses mains, mais qu'importe, c'était le moment que tout le monde attendait, l'élection des trois champions !

- Sans plus attendre, nous allons donc découvrir qui seront les trois champions, reprit Minerva d'une voix sans enthousiaste.

Tous les regards se portèrent alors sur la coupe. Soudain, les flammes bleues se mirent à grandir et un premier bout de papier s'envola pour atterir dans la main de la directrice. Le silence était palpable dans la pièce, personne n'osait parler. Le premier papier était pour le champion de Durmstrang. D'une voix claire, la sorcière annonça :

- Alberic Volloskroc.

A la table des élèves de Durmstrang se fut l'extase ! Alberic se leva et Rose le détailla. Le garçon était très grand, avec une carrure puissante. Des cheveux courts et blonds comme les blés, il avait, à l'image de Scorpius, des yeux perçant, sauf que les siens étaient noirs. Rasé de prêt, on pouvait voir une cicatrice qui scindait en deux ses lèvres. Comment avait-il eu ça ? Bonne question et Rose aurait aimé le savoir. Alberic avait un sourire fier sur les lèvres et s'avança de Minerva qui l'invita près de la coupe. Croisant les bras derrière son dos, le champion russe fixait tous les étudiants. Il faisait froid dans le dos ! Puis, un autre nom s'envola hors de la coupe. La championne de Beauxbâtons.. Comme quelques instants auparavant, la directrice clama le nom sur le bout de papier, d'une voix claire.

- Violette De la Vallière.

Alberic comme tout le reste de l'assemblée tourna immédiatement la tête vers la table de Beauxbâtons. Une élève se leva avec un sourire étincelant sur le bord des lèvres. Grande, mince et élancée, elle avait des longs cheveux qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos. Tressés, on lisait plusieurs choses sur son visage. Son regard faisait penser à un serpent. Violette était-elle fourbe et malicieuse ? Elle dégageait ça du moins. Après une salutation envers la directrice de Poudlard, elle s'installa près de Alberic. Rose imaginait James ou Scorpius à coté d'eux. Hm. Non. Ils perdaient à tous les coups ! Durmstrang symbolisait la force à l'état brute, Beauxbâtons, la beauté trompeuse, comme une Rose, comme... Elle ? Cette-dernière sortit de ses pensées quand le nom du champion de Poudlard sortit de la coupe. Avec une lenteur extrême, le papier tomba dans la main de Minerva qui le déplia et regarda l'assemblée. Rose croisa son regard et fronça les sourcils. Qui allait être le champion ? Intérieurement, elle priait pour que James ne soit pas élu !

- Rose Weasley, annonça Minerva.

Pas d'applaudissement, non, un silence complet et brusque. Rose sentit ses joues rosirent. Comment ! Non, c'était une erreur ! Rose n'avait jamais mit son nom dans la coupe ! Au contraire, elle avait voulu empêcher James de le faire. C'était impossible. Paralysée par l'incompréhension et la surprise, elle tremblait légèrement et sentit tous les regards sur elle. Lily en face d'elle plissait les yeux, elle ne comprenait pas. Pour tout le monde, Rose était la fille qui avait fait un scandale pour que James Potter ne mette pas son nom, non pas pour le protéger, mais pour lui voler la vedette ! Au loin, Albus était silencieux, il ne comprenait vraiment pas et c'est James qui osa parler, brisant le silence.

- Bah alors, tu ne te lèves pas, championne ? Lança-t-il à voix haute avec une accentutation sur le mot championne.

- Je... Euh...

- Rose Weasley ? Répéta au loin Minerva.

Visiblement, on l'attendait. Chancelante, Rose se leva et marcha jusqu'aux deux autres champions. Elle arrivait à voir les expressions de son frère, de James, de tout le monde ! Elle entendait même les murmures de certains qui la traitaient de menteuse, de manipulatrice. Fixant ses pieds, elle s'installa près de Violette. C'est le ministre de la magie, présent et silencieux depuis le début qui se décida enfin à rentrer en action. Sven Müller s'avança vers les trois champions et le reste des étudiants. Rose se concentrait pour fixer un point vide, elle ne pouvait croiser aucun regard. Une boule s'était nouée dans son estomac, le mal-être était à son paroxysme !

- Nous avons donc nos trois champions, Violette, Rose et Alberic ! D'ici peu, la première épreuve débutera. Souhaitons leur bonne chance ! Dit le ministre d'une voix enjouée.

- Les étudiants de Poudlard furent les seuls à ne pas applaudir, sauf quelques exceptions. Sven s'approcha de Minerva et des champions. De près, il faisait encore plus peur avec son oeil blanc !

- Dans dix minutes, rendez-vous dans votre bureau Minerva avec les champions et leurs mentors.

Tout se passa trop vite pour Rose. Après son nom sortit de la coupe sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi et comment, elle se retrouva emmener par Minerva avec les deux autres champions et les directeurs de chaque école, pour Beauxbâtons, Madame Mafalda et pour Durmstrang, Monsieur Pietrov Adamovitch. Ils sortirent par une porte derrière la table des enseignants et longèrent un long couloir, dans le plus des silences. Rose sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se tourna pour voir celui qui sera son mentor, son conseillé, Neville Londubat. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux pour la rassurer. Il voyait bien qu'elle était stressée. En fait, Rose ne comprenait pas. Dans quoi venait-elle d'être embarquée ? Son nom... Si elle ne l'a pas mit dedans, qui l'a fait ? James ? Non, bien sûr que non. Quoique par vengeance après sa dispute, il aurait pu, mais non... Albus, Hugo ? Encore moins ! Puis... Scorpius. Rose fronçait brusquement les sourcils. Mais oui ! Depuis quelques temps, surtout hier, il ne cessait de la fixer avec un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos. En plus, quand il avait mit un papier dans la coupe, il l'avait cherché du regard. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que lui, mais... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Scorpius aurait-il agit ainsi ? Dans quel but ? Plus les questions arrivaient à grande vitesse dans l'esprit de la sorcière, plus elle oubliait qu'elle venait d'entrer dans le vaste bureau circulaire de la directrice. Le ministre, quelques aurors étaient présents ainsi que les champions, les directeurs des deux écoles étrangères et Neville. C'était lui son mentor et tant mieux.


End file.
